Story time - one shot
by Kickfeaver
Summary: A one shot and continuation of love is a dangerous thing. Jack and Kim's kids ask questions how they met and why they always said that their love story was a dangerous thing. Note if u haven't read love is a dangerous thing, you will before you read this one.


**Hey guys so this is a colab with Aznmissy04 - she wrote love is a dangerous thing . This story is a one shot continuation of the story :)**

 **also sorry I haven't uploaded any story's I have being super busy with work and college.**

Love is a dangerous thing one shot

Authors pov

13 years later

Me, Jack and our kids spencer 17, Sam 15 and Mel,13 where sitting down at the dinner table eating dinner when Sam asked us a question that made us smile as the memories flooded back to us.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked us as Jack and I smiled

"Now why did you want to know that?" Jack asked his daughter

"Oh I have to write a story for English lit and I wanted to do a love story and since you guys are all lovely dovey I thought I would do it on how you met." Sam told her mother and father

Now Sam was very intelligent just like me and her father, so she was able to skip a grade in primary school, and is now in grade 9 in high school. Spencer was smart too, but when he was younger we found out that he had dyslexia so he had a hard time with reading and writing which held him back a little bit, but didn't stop him trying and now, he loves reading and writing but with math, he still has some trouble. And as for Melissa, well she's just a bright young girl, she wants to peruse nursing or become a doctor just like her father even though she is 13 years old. She loves going to the hospital with her father during the holidays and help him, along with meeting my new patients and seeing old ones as well.

"Well thank you for noticing honey. What do you want to know?" Jack questioned his daughter once again.

"How did you guys meet? What was it like and if there was any setbacks" she asked her mother and father taking a bite out of her dinner.

Jack and his wife smiled, "Well how about after dinner, you all wash up and we can tell you the story", Kim said to her three kids, who all smiled and ate as fast as they could so they could be the first one into the bathroom. Well, at least two of them. With Spencer being a boy and all, he didn't really care and it seemed as if this particular topic always got him down.

"What's the matter Spenc?" His mother asked him

"Nothing, just having a little trouble in math class", he said looking at his mum while taking one last bite at his food and went upstairs to his room.

"He's been like this for the past week?" Kim told Jack. "I've tried talking to him but he keeps making up excuses".

"Did you want me to try?" Jack asked his wife

"You can but I don't know if he will tell you anything" Kim told Jack

"I'm pretty good. Remember with my persuasion you married me" Jack joked as he gave his wife a slightly passionate kiss

"Go work you magic doctor Brewer" she said and pushed him away

"And what do I get if I win?" he questioned looking back

"You will just have to wait and see" she said giving him a wink

Kim cleaned the dishes as the girls had already shower and were getting ready for what they think is going to be an easy love story. Meanwhile, Jack went up and talked to his son, asking him if 'having trouble in math was code for having trouble with girls' knowing that this topic had come up between him and his father because he was too scared to tell his mum.

"Everything ok buddy?" Jack asked his son

"Yeah I'm fine dad, just having a little trouble asking a girl to prom" he told his dad.

' I shoot I score, my wife is going to be shocked but pleased', Jack thought to himself.

"Well in the story that your mother and I are going to tell, you might get a few tips from me" Jack told his son

"Dad that's disgusting!" Spencer replied

"Not like that, how I asked your mother out and how I treated her" Jack said

"Oh, ok, well I'll come down then" Spencer told his dad.

Jack walked down the stairs with spencer behind him as Kim asked, "Everyone ready?" as Jack came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

All the kids nodded and got ready for a long dangerous love story. Kim starts off the story as she remembers it like it was yesterday and as she continued the story, their kids were shocked that she was actually married before she met her father

"Wait you were married before you met dad?" Sam asked

"Yes, however, my ex-husband was cheating on me and I wasn't happy with how our relationship worked" Kim explained to her kids

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"Well he was invested more into his work then he was to me was and wasn't interested in the things I wanted to do" she told them then winking at her husband, which Mel noticed.

"Muuuum" she said grossed out.

"What, you're all old enough" Jack spoke

"Not me" Mel responded

"Darling you're 13, it's going to come up sooner or later " her mum responded while the two elder ones laughed

"What ?" She basically growled at the two older ones

"Nothing, it's just funny to see my little sis growing up and not wanting 'the talk' " Sam laughed

"Muuuum" Mel shouted

"Ok girls, stop it, I'll talk to you when you're ready for it Mel" Kim said to her youngest daughter who nodded.

"So dad, how did you get Mum to go out with you" Spencer asked

"Well, it was quite easy. I mean, I was quite hot back then and so was your mother. She was the one who made the first move" Jack told his kids

"Anyways" Kim moves on, not really caring about her husband's cockiness. "We started to go out for coffee every week, texting each other every once in a while and then, during school breaks, me and auntie grace decided to do some work at the hospital with your father and your uncle Jerry.

"So where you and your previous guy still married" Sam asked

"Yes" Kim replied

"Did he realizes something was going on?" she asked her mother again.

"He eventually found out, like I also found out that he was also cheating on me" Kim told her kids

Jack and Kim continued on with their love story telling their kids how and what they had to deal with to be together.

"Eventually me and your father we able to be together and get married after me and my previous husband got divorced" Kim told her kids

"Is there anything else you can give me for my story ?" Sam asked her parents

"What else do you want to know?" Kim asked

"What was your life like before kids what did you do?" Sam asked

"Well we actually didn't have much time, as we had spencer a year after we got married

"Oh wow, so you basically started a family right away?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, u mean we date for like two years before we got married so we took it as that was our life" Jack told spencer

"And, we think of you guys as our life and we wouldn't change it" Kim said smiling back and nudging Jack, "right?"

"Yup, finding out that you mother was pregnant with all of you was the best days of my life, including the days you were born", Jack told his kids like it was yesterday

Flash back

Kim's pov

I was home from school and looking at that piece of paper that was going to change mine and his lives forever. I heard the front door open and heard my husband yell out that he was home.

"Hey babe" I yelled back.

"Hey honey, how was the first day at school?" he asked me, walking into the kitchen where I was standing.

"Well, let me tell you that these kids are not as cute when they are in grade 6" I Shared with him. Oh yeah I'm not teaching the grade ones anymore, I've moved up to grade 6&7 for a challenge.

"What you got there" he asked me as I was looking at the piece of paper

"Oh it's my results from yesterday" I said smiling

"Well they must be good because you're smiling" he asked me

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could have a look at them cause I think they made a mistake doctor brewer" I told him handing him the paper, then waking over to the stove to get us both a cup of tea.

"Kim" he asked

"Yup" I said turning around to face him with a grin.

"I can't believe it" he shouted and hugged me, as well as giving me a passionate kiss

End of flash back

Before Kim could go into more detail all the kids covered their ears, which Jack and Kim noticed so they decided to take it a little bit further and start passionately kissing in front of their kids

"Please stop" mel screamed, Jack and Kim stopped and smiled

"Oh come on guys you practically asked for it" Jack told his kids

"What ever" Mel retorted

"So what is the point of the story?" Sam asked

"Well hopefully to help you" Kim told her daughter

"Yeah it did, kind of" Sam replied

"When's it due" Kim asked

"Next week" she told her mother

"Well if you need any more information let me know" Kim told her daughter

"Hey dad, what where you guys trying to get across to us?" Spencer asked

"That love can be dangerous, but if you truly like or love someone, it will always work out and be worth it the end" Jack responded to his son

"Thanks" he said going up to his room

"No worries" Jack yelled back

"Well I might just get started on the story" Sam said

"And I'm go to bed" Mel said leaving the room leaving Jack and Kim alone

"So what did he want?" Kim asked referring to her son

"Just wanting to know how to ask a girl out" Jack said with a big grin on his face

"Well looks we both win" Kim said winking getting on top of her husband, giving him a big passionate kiss like they use to before they didn't have kids.

"Love is dangerous" he said to his wife before taking her up stairs into their room closing the door behind him.

What did u think ? Unlike ? Please review :)


End file.
